


Capernoited

by NotAnIslander



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnIslander/pseuds/NotAnIslander
Summary: What happens when Katniss gets a bit *capernoited* after work one night? Written for a Tumblr meme challenge, requested by Titania522. This was a lot of fun to write, nothing to big or deep. Just some fluffy unrequited love.





	Capernoited

**Capernoited**

 

**Slightly intoxicated, tipsy**

 

_ “Stay with me Peeta…” she says, tucked into his side. She nuzzles her nose into his neck and says it again, “Stay with me Peeta…” _

 

Peeta has had a crush on Katniss since they were five years old. Lately, though, he’s noticed it’s evolved into something a bit deeper. They aren’t school kids anymore, they’re “real adults” as Delly always likes to point out. College grads, first apartments, first jobs, meeting each other at the pub on Friday nights. All of the trappings of the mid-twenty-somethings they hang out with.

 

Lately though, Peeta finds he’s coming up with more and more excuses to sit by Katniss when they go out to dinner. He finds ways to meet up at her place, or have her meet him at his place. Peeta wants to be closer to Katniss, yes, but he didn’t expect this. A slightly intoxicated Katniss holding his hand, asking him to stay.

*****

He could tell she’d had a bad day when she walked into the pub earlier that evening. It was written all over her face, in her body language, in the way she walked. Or rather, in the way she limped.

 

“OK, what happened to you?” Gale asks with a smirk, over the roar of the music.

 

“Oh nothing,” she grimaces back. 

 

“Yeah right! Let me get you a beer and you can tell us all about it,” and as Katniss gingerly takes a seat at the table, Gale goes to get the pitcher of beer and glasses.

 

“Really Katniss,” Peeta leans over to her. “What did happen. It’s obvious your day hasn’t been a great one. You’re the worst liar, you can’t hide it!”

 

“Oh fine.” she grouses back. “Wait til Gale gets back though, because I’m only talking about this one time.”

 

Once everyone had their drinks and the nacho’s,  Katniss breaks into her tale of woe. 

  
“So, I’m off in the woods collecting plant samples for Thread, the asshole boss, when I trip over a tree root and fall down a hill.”

 

This causes everyone at the table to laugh, astounded that Katniss not only has fallen in the woods, but is admitting it to them. No one is more confident in the woods than Katniss Everdeen, so when she falls, they can’t help it.  “Stop laughing, dammit! It’s not funny! My ass is killing me!”

 

It is all Peeta could do to keep a straight face, but he does.

 

“And then, to add insult to injury, I try to stand up and my ankle is swollen. I have to hobble all the way back to base and when I finally make it to the office, all the doors are locked. So I have to walk all the way around to the front of the building just to get into my office. Purnia, Threads new “go to girl” tells me that it’s a new policy. New policy my ass...” Katniss trails off, taking a large swig of her beer.

 

“Hey, sorry you’re hurt,” Peeta tells her with a pat to her back. He doesn’t miss the looks Madge, Delly, Gale, and Thom pass around to each other. He only hopes Katniss does miss those looks. Because he knows that if she sees them, she might just ask Gale for a ride home instead of him. So he flashes a warning glare to them and they all pretend to look away. All except Gale, who just looks Peeta in the eye and smiles even brighter.

 

Peeta isn’t sure if he’s jealous of Gale anymore or not. It’s obvious he’s in a pretty heavy relationship with Madge these days, but he can’t forget the past that Katniss and Gale share. They both swear it was a high school fling, that never amounted to anything, but the way they still laugh about it makes Peeta a bit uneasy.

 

“Ummm, how about another round?” Peeta asks nervously. Katniss is the first to take him up on his offer. “The quicker I can forget about this day, the better!” she grumbles.

 

A few rounds later, and after a couple of games of darts, which Katniss wins without even trying, Peeta finds she’s a little less steady on her feet. “Hey, there!” he says as she falls into his arms. “Easy now! Let’s get you home, ok?”

 

“OK Peeta!” she says sweetly, nuzzling her nose into his neck. The drinks have made her happier as the night went on.  “Mmmm. Why do you always smell so good? Like cinnamon and dill. You don’t even work at the bakery that much anymore.”

 

“I uh… I guess it’s what happens when you grow up there…” he says a bit hesitantly, looking around to the others. They all pointedly look away from him. All except Delly who smiles encouragingly and then walks away. 

 

“Why don’t I drive you home, and we can get your car in the morning,” he tells her.

 

“OK Peeta! Take me home! Come home with me Peeta! Let’s go home!” she says loud enough for the whole bar to hear. And again, Peeta doesn’t miss the looks his friends pass. Although the look on Gale’s is less indulgent than it was earlier in the evening. The look now says, “Hurt her and I’ll kill you.” Peeta guesses he doesn’t need to be jealous of Gale, just cautious.

 

“Let’s go Katniss,” he says, and he guides her out to the parking lot, Katniss snuggles up to him the whole way.

 

By the time Peeta gets her buckled into her seat and he gets into the driver’s seat, Katniss is already passed out, snoring away. He pulls up to her apartment building, goes around to her side of the car and gives her a nudge, “OK Katniss, wake up!” If it comes to it, he’ll carry her, but he knows she’d rather walk.

 

When Katniss doesn’t budge, he decides to go for it. He puts her purse on her lap and picks her up, carrying her up to her second floor apartment. She’s lighter than expected, but then again, he hasn’t lost the muscle he gained from a life of working at the family bakery and wrestling through high school and college. Once they get to her door he attempts to wake her again. “Katniss, your keys?”

 

This time she does stir, “In the pocket of my purse. Here you go.” Eyes closed she fishes through her purse to find them, then she lays her head back on his shoulder. He’s not sure how he does it without dropping her, but he opens the door and gets her to her couch without too much difficulty. In order to put her down without dropping, he decides it’s easiest to sit down with her. As he starts to move her to the cushion, she holds on to him, nuzzling her nose, into his neck, and curling up against his side. She holds on to his hand as he attempts to move one more time.

 

“Stay with me?” she asks drowsily, not letting go of his hands.

 

“Always.” he responds softly, wondering if she can hear him. Wondering if she knows how much he cares.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
